Merry Christmas My Love!
by TatyMelo
Summary: Quando menos esperava, em uma época tão familiar, Elena Gilbert conhece Damon Salvatore, de uma forma totalmente inusitada. Passando pela fase da negação, Elena começa a entender seus sentimentos e percebe que algo realmente diferente e novo está acontecendo com ela e, Damon irá ajudá-la a perceber tais sentimentos.
1. Love For What?

**Feliz Natal, Meu Amor!**

 **Capítulo 1: Amar Para Quê?**

"No dia de Natal, meu amor mandou me chamar..." Elena Gilbert cantava com voz melodiosa embalando Hayley, sua sobrinha de um ano.

Margaret, irmã mais velha de Elena, grávida de oito meses, riu, mas protestou:

– Você mima demais essa menina! – E, depois de uma pausa, ela queixou-se: - Como estou cansada! Não me senti assim na gravidez de Tommy nem na de Hayley.

– Está mais velha agora Mar. E não tinha duas crianças pra cuidar quando esperava Tommy.

– Concordo – Margaret confessou suspirando. – E Brad estava sempre comigo nesses dias. – Brad, marido de Margaret, era engenheiro civil e viajava muito nos últimos tempos. – Faltam só três semanas para o natal e provavelmente ele não chegará a tempo.

– Afinal – Elena quis mudar de assunto -, um pouco de mimo não fará mal a Hayley. E aproveite o fato de eu estar aqui para mimar seus filhos.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem Elena. Mas, o que você quer ganhar no natal?

– Ora, esqueça, não quero presente, o natal é festa para crianças. Com vinte e cinco anos considero-me velha demais para me ocupar com Papai Noel. De mais a mais, você não se encontra em condições de andar de loja em loja procurando presentes. E entendo seu aborrecimento por causa de Brad. Lembra-se de papai? Viajava o tempo todo e mamãe se irritava profundamente.

Os pais de Elena e Margaret separaram-se quando as meninas eram adolescentes, e fora um divórcio turbulento.

– Estou aborrecida com a ausência de Brad, Elena, mas não irritada. Ele preferiria estar aqui, eu sei, mas o trabalho exige sua permanência em outro lugar.

– Homens, homens! Todos são iguais. – Elena declarou.

– Gostaria que não generalizasse tanto só porque foi enganada por um homem Elena. Mas quero te dar um presente, devo isso a você pelo trabalho que está tendo com meus filhos, especialmente nesta época do ano em que as vendas na sua butique são maiores.

O médico de Margaret ordenara que ela fizesse repouso nas últimas semanas de gravidez, e Elena mudara-se provisoriamente para a casa da irmã a fim de cuidar das crianças.

– Não me deve nada Mar. – Elena ficou indignada. – Somos uma família, Santo Deus, você faria o mesmo por mim, não faria?

– Não está preocupada em deixar sua sócia Caroline sozinha na butique?

– Um pouco, infelizmente Caroline não tem prática nenhuma no ramo. Filha de pais ricos brinca de ser empresária. Falta muito ao trabalho e quando está presente não é lá essas coisas. Por sorte temos ótimas ajudantes. E eu dou um pulo na loja de vez em quando.

– Acha que Caroline não tem muito interesse em continuar com o negócio? – Margaret perguntou.

– Não tem. Eu compraria a parte dela se pudesse, mas como não posso... De qualquer maneira, ficarei com você o tempo necessário. Aposto que o Brad estará de volta no natal. Ele não tem telefonado, tem?

– Não é sempre fácil para Brad encontrar um telefone. – Margaret tentava defender o marido. – Alguns dos locais onde trabalha ficam a quilômetros de distância de qualquer cidade.

Elena sorriu e murmurou:

– Interessante como duas irmãs tão unidas como nós somos, têm pontos de vista tão diversos sobre casamento.

– O que quer dizer com isso Lena?

– Bem, não é que eu não goste de crianças. Sabe como adoro Tommy e Hayley, mas casamento é coisa que sempre relego a um futuro distante.

– Você mudou de ideia depois que conheceu Stefan. – Margaret comentou com tristeza.

Há pouco mais de um ano, Stefan Stooner, homem atraente e bem colocado na vida, fora apresentado a Elena por um amigo em comum.

Quando Elena começou a se apaixonar, Stefan foi inesperadamente preso por fraude. Não apenas isso a decepcionou, mas descobriu que ele vivia com uma moça enquanto a cortejava.

Ela sofreu muito. E jurou a si mesma que nunca mais um homem a enganaria.

Margaret não sofrera decepções no casamento, mas seu dia a dia não era fácil.

– Não sei como você aguenta essa vida! – Elena exclamou de repente. – Três vezes grávida em quatro anos, e Brad frequentemente longe. Como pode ser tão conformada?

– Porque amo Brad e amo meus filhos. Quando você amar, aguentará tudo. Vai encontrar seu amor um dia.

– Me apaixonei uma vez, lembra-se? – Elena falava com amargor. – Ou pensei que tivesse me apaixonado.

– Sim, foi uma pena o que aconteceu, mas não, todos os homens não são iguais. Não sabe o que está perdendo Elena. Talvez – Margaret brincou – você deva pedir a Papai Noel... Um homem.

– Um homem? Como presente de natal? Não, obrigada. Não tenho pressa nenhuma em me amarrar, não depois de Stefan. Vocês, velhas mulheres casadas, são todas iguais, mal podem esperar ver todas no mesmo barco.

– Nada de "velhas", por favor. Tenho só dois anos mais que você. Mas não será fácil te encontrar um parceiro. Ele terá de ser tolerante, em especial no caso de sua insistência em continuar com a carreira depois de casada. E precisa ser enérgico... Para conviver com seu gênio forte.

– Gênio forte?! – Elena exclamou. – Você me compara a uma dessas mulheres mandonas, autoritárias, duras?

Margaret riu e acrescentou:

– Você projeta a imagem de uma mulher de negócios. Não quis dizer que é sempre autoritária, tem seu lado terno também, ou não estaria comigo aqui agora. E é boa com crianças. Precisa ter filhos antes de ficar muito...

– Falando em crianças... Prometi a Tommy levá-lo à cidade hoje. Ouvi dizer que a Salvatore's Company, bem perto da minha loja, tinha armado uma gruta de Papai Noel. Presentes serão distribuídos a todas as crianças. Hayley pode ir também?

– Não, não. Ela é muito jovem para apreciar essas coisas.

Era um sábado chuvoso clima comum nos meses de dezembro e janeiro. Mas as lojas grandes de Manhattan estavam muito iluminadas.

Tommy portava-se como um anjo. Mas, à medida que se aproximavam das lojas, excitava-se, apertando a mão da tia.

– Chegamos. – Elena disse afinal.

A gruta, ela descobriu, ficava no departamento de brinquedos, no sexto andar. Em volta da gruta a confusão era total, devido à quantidade enorme de crianças. Papai Noel sentava-se em um trono, rodeado de pacotes de presentes.

A fila para chegar perto do velhinho era enorme. Mães e avós estavam impacientes.

– Parece que há algum problema – Elena comentou com uma senhora idosa, na fila em frente dela.

– Problema?! – A mulher resmungou. – Um desastre, isso sim. Estamos nesta fila há mais de meia hora. Acho que vou desistir.

– Mas o que exatamente está acontecendo?

– Uma mistura dos pacotes. Os meninos estão ganhando bonecas e as meninas bolas de futebol. Alguém deve ter errado a cor dos papéis de presente.

– E o que a direção da loja está fazendo? – Elena quis saber.

– Quase nada. A maioria dos funcionários foram contratados só para a temporada. São em geral pessoas de idade, aposentadas.

– Mas não é culpa dessas pessoas. – Elena protestou. – A direção da casa devia tomar uma providência.

– É o que pensei. – A velha senhora concordou. – Mas ninguém quer perder o lugar na fila para fazer algo.

– Bem, alguém precisa tomar essa iniciativa. – Elena declarou e pegando Tommy pela mão, encaminhou-se para o tablado onde fora montada a gruta do Papai Noel e anunciou, em voz bem alta:

– Calma, vou falar com o gerente para resolver o problema.

Mas não houve calma. A multidão invadiu o tablado e Papai Noel retirou-se, deixando Elena e Tommy sozinhos no tablado.

Em vão, Elena pedia silêncio.

– Silêncio! – Um grito impressionante ecoou no ar.

Um homem alto, forte, aparecera de repente. Usava um terno impecável. Seria algum supervisor?

Ele olhava Elena com um olhar furioso e seu ar autoritário calou a garota.

– O que pretende com isso? Que tipo de agitadora de multidões você é?

– Não fui eu que comecei com tudo. Trouxe meu sobrinho e...

– Oh, não foi você? Por que então está aqui no tablado, dirigindo o movimento?

– Para sua informação – Elena replicou – eu tentava ajudar. Eu...

– Ajudar? Pois bem, não ajudou em nada! – E, dirigindo-se para a multidão: - Senhoras e senhores, meu nome é Damon Salvatore. Um de vocês pode me dizer o que houve?

Um senhor de idade explicou tudo.

–Obrigado. – Damon Salvatore agradeceu. – Agora ficou claro. Posso lhes garantir que o problema será rapidamente sanado. O restaurante está à disposição de todos. Enquanto esperam, refrescos serão servidos por conta da casa.

Elena estava furiosa, como ousara Damon culpá-la pelo mau funcionamento da loja? Pegando Tommy pelo braço, seguiu o grupo.

– Você não. – Damon ordenou. – Quero que me acompanhe, com seu sobrinho, ao meu escritório.

– Por quê?

Damon sorria, e só então Elena notou que ele tinha olhos azuis com cílios vagando entre claro e escuro, que fariam a inveja de qualquer mulher.

– Por quê? Porque lhe devo desculpas.

– Deve mesmo. – Elena concordou. – Mas não quero tratamento especial, vou com os outros.

– Não, por favor. Preciso me retratar. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e esse sorriso o transformou no homem mais atraente que Elena já conhecera. – Se não for comigo, como posso saber que estou perdoado?

– Muito bem. – Ela concordou.

O escritório de Damon era grande e bem masculino. Elena sentou-se no sofá e ele, ignorando a escrivaninha, acomodou-se em uma poltrona ao lado.

Logo foi servido chá e suco de laranja para Tommy.

– Não havia necessidade de tudo isto. – Elena comentou.

– Mas acho que havia. Na exaltação do momento cometi uma injustiça. É que... Quando a vi no tablado...

– Você me chamou de agitadora de multidões, não foi?

– Foi o que eu disse? Mais uma vez peço-lhe desculpas. E agora, por favor, me diga seu nome e endereço.

– Por que, posso saber? – Elena o olhava, surpreendida.

– Processamento de rotina. Todas as pessoas aqui presentes hoje receberão uma carta pedindo desculpas.

– Não é necessário escrever para mim. Já me pediu desculpas.

– Apresentei minhas desculpas pessoais, sim, mas a Salvatore's Company quer fazer as coisas adequadamente. Então, como é o seu nome?

– Elena. Elena Gilbert. E meu sobrinho é Tommy.

– Elena – ele repetiu e escreveu. – Nome pouco comum nos Estados Unidos, mas você também é uma pessoa fora do comum.

– Não acho. – Elena protestou friamente. E, considerando que estava na casa da irmã, deu o endereço.

– Agora – Damon disse – podemos ir ao departamento de brinquedos.

Lá, tudo havia sido restaurado.

Elena tentou se retirar, porém Damon segurou-lhe o braço com força.

– Me deixe ir. – ela pediu. – Todos estão olhando para nós.

Damon obedeceu e Elena voltou para casa na companhia de Tommy.

"Interessante", ela pensava, "não posso me esquecer do encontro com Damon Salvatore. Vejo diante de mim, o tempo todo os olhos azuis do homem. Sinto até o aperto da mão masculina em meu braço e ouço a voz profunda dele".

Finalmente, irritada com a sua atitude, fez um esforço determinado para banir da memória Damon Salvatore.

A carta pedindo desculpas chegou na segunda-feira; de rotina, cortês, nada pessoal.

Elena relatou à irmã tudo o que se passara.

– E aqui está a carta – ela disse. – O fim de um episódio... Nada especial.

Margaret não fez comentários, mas olhou para a irmã desconfiada.

Na terça-feira de manhã chegaram as flores, um enorme buquê que perfumou a casa toda.

– Rosas vermelhas! – Exclamou Margaret. – Nesta época do ano? Deve ter custado uma nota. Quem é seu secreto admirador? Que diz o cartão?

Elena leu:

"Apenas para reforçar minhas desculpas e com a esperança de melhor relacionamento no futuro".

– Damon Salvatore? – Perguntou Margaret.

– É.

– Muito romântico. Você deve ter causado boa impressão nele Elena.

– Acha? Damon me chamou de agitadora de multidões, lembra-se? Quanto ao romantismo...

– Você pretende continuar afastando os homens para sempre?

– Esse tipo de homem, sim. – Elena respondeu. – Um estranho, de quem nada sei. Um homem de mais de trinta anos deve ser noivo, ou casado até.

– O que a irrita mais? As atenções dele ou o fato de você não saber se ele é livre para um namoro?

Elena preferiu não analisar os fatos e respondeu:

– Não gosto de avanços de homens que não conheço.

– Mas você trata os homens que conhece como trata uma amiga.

– Eu sei. Quero bons amigos, nada de romantismos.

– Tenho a impressão Elena de que você vai ficar muito amiga de Damon.

– Espero que não.

– Por favor, não permita que Stefan estrague sua vida, que a impeça de amar outra vez.

– Não é isso Mar. Só não quero me sentir aprisionada. Lembra de como a mamãe sofreu com papai? Não desejo perder minha liberdade, estou muito feliz como sou.

Naquela tarde Margaret recebeu um telefonema. Quando voltou para sala Elena notou que a irmã tinha uma expressão triste no rosto e perguntou:

– O que houve?

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Margaret explicou:

– Brad não vai voltar tão cedo. Em geral posso aguentar bem essas ausências dele, mas esperava vê-lo no Natal.

À noite a campainha tocou.

– Eu atendo. – Elena disse a Margaret e foi até a porta. – Quem é?

– Olá Elena!

Era Damon Salvatore. Em um ato automático Elena abriu a porta mas logo depois tentou fechá-la. Porém um grande pé e mão forte a impediram.

– Eu esperava por uma recepção mais calorosa – ele queixou-se.

– Não sei o que está fazendo aqui e gostaria que...

– Quem é Elena? – Margaret chegara perto da irmã e perguntava com ansiedade. – Alguém da polícia?

– Não Mar não. Este é Damon Salvatore.

–Oh! – Margaret exclamou. – Foi você que mandou as flores para Elena?

– Eu mesmo.

– Acho que poderia reconhecê-lo pela descrição dela. E eu estava querendo muito ser apresentada.

Elena ficou sem jeito agora Damon teria a impressão de que se interessara por ele. Rezou para que a irmã se retirasse e a deixasse cuidando sozinha do assunto. Mas isso não aconteceu.

– Entre, por favor, senhor Salvatore. – Margaret o convidou.

– Meus amigos costumam me chamar de Damon. – Ele disse a Margaret enquanto ia para a sala. – Linda casa! Adoro Manhattan. Um amigo meu mora nesta cidade.

– Íamos nos sentar à mesa para jantar. Gostaria de nos acompanhar? – Margaret sugeriu.

Elena ficou desesperada. Onde Margaret estava com a cabeça? Porque encorajar aquele homem?

Para seu alívio, Damon recusou.

– Obrigado, já jantei. Desculpe-me por ter aparecido em hora tão imprópria. – E dirigindo-se a Elena: - Só quis ter certeza de que as flores haviam chegado. Mas vejo que estão ali.

– Sim obrigada. Você não precisava se incomodar. – Elena respondeu asperamente, sentindo-se depois um tanto ingrata.

– Parece que não alcancei meu objetivo. Quer saber por que motivo mandei as flores?

– Não – ela respondeu depressa, receando a resposta. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. – Quer dizer... Acredito que tenha sido parte das desculpas. Ahn... Ouço um barulho lá em cima. Será Tommy?

O pretexto não funcionou, pois Margaret interveio logo:

– Não é Tommy. Uma vez dormindo, não acorda mais. Aliás, nenhum dos dois. Hayley também tem sono pesado. Olhe, Damon, considerando que você já comeu hoje, quer jantar conosco amanhã?

Elena poderia estrangular a irmã. Mas o próprio Damon veio em seu auxilio.

– Sinto muito – disse – tenho um compromisso amanhã à noite. Espero contar com o convite em outra ocasião.

Já da porta ele sussurrou para Elena:

– Na próxima vez em que estivermos juntos, explicarei a você algo importante. Direi exatamente o porquê mandei as rosas.

E antes que ela pudesse declarar que não haveria uma próxima vez, ele partiu.


	2. Finding A New Feeling

**Merry Christmas My Love 2**

 **Capítulo 2: Descobrindo Um Sentimento Novo**

Dois dias se passaram, Elena havia acabado de sair de sua butique, se irritara com Caroline, ela havia modificado algumas coisas no ambiente e isso a deixou perdida. "Antes tivesse me consultado." Ela pensava e se irritava ainda mais ao relembrar as cenas constrangedora que vivera. Por sorte, a butique ainda não estava aberta, então não passara tanta vergonha se a ocasião fosse reversa.

Pelo caminho encontrou um modesto quiosque e ali Elena entrou e se aconchegou em uma das mesas delicadamente posicionadas em volta daquele quiosque, pediu um chocolate quente que sem demora foi preparado e servido para a garota que colocava um livro sobre a mesa e respirava profundamente para afastar aqueles sentimentos que corriam por suas veias.

Para a surpresa de Elena, uma voz forte e totalmente reconhecível a fez arrepiar-se ao falar próximo de seu ouvido.

\- Chocolate quente? Não pensei que fosse dessas mulheres que curtem um achocolatado no inverno, Elena.

\- Bom dia para você também, Damon Salvatore.

\- Damon, apenas, por favor. Afinal, não somos mais dois estranhos.

\- Só se for pra você. – Elena continuava ácida com ele, ainda desconfiava de suas intenções, e com razão. Damon se aproximara dela muito rapidamente, enviou flores e ainda apareceu na casa de sua irmã sem ao menos avisar, como poderia confiar em um homem tão abusado? "Abusado e lindo". Pensou consigo mesma.

\- Ouch! – Damon resmungou, levando uma de suas mãos até seu coração, criando uma cena patética, na visão de Elena. – Fiquei realmente machucado depois dessa. – Damon não se fez de rogado, sentou ao lado daquela mulher que o fascinava.

Elena conseguiu rir da atuação pífia do homem que elegantemente se aconchegava ao seu lado. Sem resistir muito mais, a mulher olhou com mais atenção para Damon que sorria gentil para ela, nem parecia aquele homem arrogante que a destratara no shopping, e sim um homem, lindo e charmoso que se aproximava aos poucos dela, apesar da forma súbita como tudo estava acontecendo.

Damon riu junto dela e solicitou uma xícara de chocolate quente para si, fazendo um gesto para o atendente no balcão que entendeu com competência o que ele solicitara.

\- Então, Elena Gilbert, posso perguntar quais são os planos da senhorita para o dia de hoje? – Damon bebericava da sua bebida, sem deixar de prestar atenção nos movimentos da garota ao seu lado.

\- Bom, ir para casa e me aliviar do estresse com meus sobrinhos. – Elena respondeu soltando um longo suspiro de frustração em seguida.

\- Se quiser, posso te ajudar um pouco. Tirei o dia de folga hoje e estava precisando de uma companhia para uma aventura louca nessa vida. – Damon sorriu com malícia para a garota que riu em seguida.

\- Se pensa que vai conseguir me levar pra...

\- Ei! Espera um pouco, eu nunca pensei em abusar de você de qualquer forma possível. Estou apenas te convidando para espairecer a cabeça, o que me diz? – Damon estendeu sua mão para Elena, em sinal de trégua entre eles.

Se fosse um dia comum, Elena com certeza diria não para Damon, mas estava realmente precisando espairecer, tirar Caroline e seu egoísmo da cabeça, precisava fazer algo diferente e Damon a estava oferecendo exatamente isso. Claro que não confiava cem por cento nele ainda, haviam acabado de se conhecer, mas negar a oportunidade de se distrair por algumas horas, estava fora de cogitação.

Ao aceitar o convite, Damon e Elena terminaram seus líquidos e saíram juntos daquele quiosque, o vento frio de Nova Iorque estava congelando seus movimentos, e se ficassem parados ali por mais um minuto, era capaz que virassem pedras de gelo.

Damon se dirigiu ao seu carro e abriu a porta para que Elena pudesse entrar no veículo, o que ela fez de bom grada, Damon fez o mesmo em seguida. Lá dentro, o homem de olhos azuis maravilhosos ligou o ar condicionado, esquentando o ambiente enquanto ligava o veículo e se dirigia ao local que desejava ir passando tranquilamente pelas ruas daquela megametrópole.

Aos poucos Elena reconhecia o trajeto, chegavam ao Brookling, bairro onde Elena passou horas brincando em sua infância com sua irmã e amigos e isso a fez sorrir docemente.

\- Boas lembranças por esse bairro? – Damon perguntou, a reação da mulher não passara despercebida por seus instintos e pode notar o sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios de Elena.

\- Sim, brinquei muito em minha infância por aqui. Eu e Margareth nos divertíamos muito.

\- Eu também. – Damon confessou. – O Brookling é um lugar especial pra mim, principalmente porque é onde me remete a minha infância. Se hoje me tornei quem sou, um empresário de sucesso, foi graças à esse bairro. Nunca me conformei com a vida difícil que vivi com minha mãe por aqui. Sempre quis dar o melhor para ela.

\- Entendo o sentimento. Eu e minha irmã somos iguais, nunca nos conformamos em vivermos em um apartamento tão pequeno quando crianças, até que um dia conseguimos, Mar casou-se com um engenheiro e eu tive a oportunidade de abrir minha própria butique em Manhathan. Nossa mãe finalmente ficou livre para viver da forma que sempre desejou.

\- Você mora com sua irmã? – Damon perguntou, estava curioso sobre Elena, queria saber mais sobre ela.

\- Na verdade não, estou apenas passando um tempo com ele enquanto Brad viaja. Ela está grávida e precisa de minha ajuda com as crianças. Eu tenho um apartamento, nada luxuoso, em Manhathan.

Damon finalmente parou seu carro alguns minutos depois e se ajeitando para sair, perguntou: - Vamos?

\- Aonde estamos? – Elena estava curiosa, era claro que o Brookling havia sido apenas uma passagem para o local que iam, mas não se via surpresa ao ver um prédio imenso, luxuoso se estender ao seu logo ao seu lado.

\- Você vai ver, e vai adorar, confia! – Damon sorriu para ela, estendendo sua mão enquanto a mulher descia de seu carro, segurando em sua mão.

Entraram no local e Damon pode ver a expressão surpresa de Elena ao reparar que estavam em um restaurante, o lugar era imenso, ficava na cobertura do prédio e a visão da cidade inteira era perfeita através das imensas janelas de vidro que eram as paredes do lugar.

\- Damon, isso é incrível. – Sussurrou Elena.

\- Está com fome? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo da reação da garota. – Sei que parece luxuoso, mas acredite, é o lugar mais aconchegante de Nova Iorque.

Por mais que parecesse contraditório, Elena precisava concordar, ela sentia-se à vontade naquele lugar, como se nada a pudesse incomodar enquanto olhava a cidade inteira de cima.

\- Gostei daqui. Obrigada Damon. – Elena sorriu para ele e foi retribuída.

Após almoçarem, Elena e Damon foram até o Central Park. Passaram horas conversando, rindo das piadas que os dois faziam e se divertindo. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Elena finalmente se sentia à vontade com ele. Nunca imaginara que aproveitaria tanto um dia como estava aproveitando naquele momento.

\- E então Damon, você ainda não me contou seus motivos para ter me enviado as rosas. – Elena falou de repente. Não queria admitir, mas estava muito curiosa para saber os motivos reais de Damon para ter enviado tal buquê, deveria ter gasto uma nota com ele.

Damon sorriu ao responder:

\- Para ser sincero, você me encantou desde a primeira vez que te vi, Elena. Queria que soubesse que estava realmente arrependido por ter gritado com você daquela maneira e ter te chamado de agitadora. Você definitivamente não é nada daquilo, e apesar de contraditório, eu estive encantado por você desde então. O seu jeito altivo, sua postura e até o seu jeito de garota rebelde que não aceitava ser chamada a atenção daquela forma. – Ele riu suave e olhou nos olhos de Elena. – Você me perdoa?

\- Está perdoado desde aquele dia. Eu só sou teimosa demais para parar de negar o óbvio. – Ela respondeu rindo da reação dele, que concordava com a parte de sua teimosia.

Depois daquela conversa o clima entre os dois ficou ainda mais reconfortante, Elena estava encantando por ele também, ainda mais depois daquele dia que passaram juntos, e ela não podia negar isso. As coisas estavam caminhando para algo no qual Elena ainda não se sentia pronta, por isso tentava não pensar nisso, mas queria conhecer melhor ao Damon.


	3. Merry Christmas My Love!

**Merry Christmas My Love 3**

 **Capítulo 3: Feliz Natal, Meu Amor!**

Os dias foram passando, Elena e Damon passaram a se falar todos os dias e em casa, Margareth percebeu que sua irmã estava mais tranquila quando ela tocava no assunto de relacionamentos. Nem mesmo quando ela comentava da saudade que sentia de Brad, Elena retrucava, apenas apoiava a irmã, pedindo que tivesse calma, pois tudo daria certo.

Naquela noite, Damon convidou Elena para jantar, era véspera de Natal e como de costume, Margareth e as crianças dormiriam cedo, então Elena resolveu aproveitar e aceitou o convite que Damon lhe fizera. Não se aguentava de ansiedade, queria reencontrá-lo. Da última vez que haviam se visto por pouco não rolou o primeiro beijo entre os dois e isso só atiçou o desejo de se verem novamente.

Ao chegar no apartamento de Damon, Elena se encantou com a vista da sala. Damon morava na cobertura do maior prédio da região da cidade e as uma das paredes da sala era de vidro, dando a visão total de Manhathan. Elena era apaixonada por vistas de cidades grandes e aquilo a deixava imensamente encantada, dando um clima mais particular ao ambiente.

Damon havia pensado no banquete que comeriam e servira aos dois antes de se aconchegar com Elena em volta da mesa. Nessa noite as formalidades foram deixadas totalmente de lado, sentavam ao chão, em volta da mesa de centro, com apenas o sofá nas costas de ambos e ali se divertiam, contando piadas e conversando sobre seus medos e anseios, até que Damon fez uma pergunta crucial para Elena:

\- Porque tem tanto medo de se envolver com alguém?

Elena foi pega de surpresa, não esperava que ele percebesse esse tipo de medo nela, mas ele percebeu e ela não tinha como fugir, precisava deixar claro o que havia acontecido consigo.

\- Bom, me envolvi com um cara e fui enganada. Enquanto ele me cortejava, vivia com outra, além de ter sido preso por fraude. Isso quase arruinou minha carreira.

Damon sorriu para Elena e levou uma de suas mãos até seu rosto, segurando delicadamente o queixo de Elena, a forçando olhar para ele, o que ela não demorou a fazer.

\- Nem todos os homens são iguais Elena. Há exceções no mundo. Alguns buscam por alguém assim, exatamente como você, para criarem vínculos fortes, formar a sua própria família. Até tem em mente a ideia de que casamento, é para sempre e se não for com quem tenha a mesma ideia, será difícil ficar com alguém. Principalmente depois de terem visto o casamento dos próprios pais se desmoronarem e ter em mente de querer ser diferente.

Elena ouviu as palavras de Damon, ele havia contato à ela sobre a separação de seus pais, assim como ela também contou à ele. Mas ouvir aquelas palavras que sempre brincavam em sua mente e coração, mas nunca eram pronunciadas em voz alta, a fez querer aquele homem em sua vida para sempre.

Damon sorriu quando notou um sorriso encantado ser desenhado sobre os lábios de Elena e lentamente, aproximou seus lábios dos dela até que ambos se roçassem e assim dessem início a um beijo suave e profundo, um beijo que guardava todo o sentimento que crescia no peito de ambos.

Dois anos depois, Damon e Elena se encontravam na sala de seu apartamento. Para os outros que não sabiam da relação deles, o apartamento era de Damon, mas quando casou-se com ele, Elena também se tornou a dona daquele apartamento, o que, na visão de Damon, foi ótimo, afinal, agora tinha uma mulher que o ajudava a deixa-lo organizado.

Elena sentia-se feliz e completa. Já estava casada com Damon há mais de um ano e ela nunca esperava que um dia chegaria nesse nível em um relacionamento. A princípio sequer queria se casar, mas depois de conhecer Damon, tudo mudou.

Hoje era véspera de natal, estavam celebrando dois anos juntos, e para isso resolveram celebrar com um jantar a sós, com luzes de velas espalhadas pelo apartamento.

\- Você me faz o cara mais feliz desse mundo, sabia? – Damon dizia enquanto distribuía beijos sobre o rosto e lábios de Elena, fazendo ela rir espontaneamente.

\- Pois fique sabendo que você não está longe de ser o cara mais perfeito que já conheci.

\- Isso é óbvio, se não, jamais teria se casado comigo tão cedo.

Elena ria dele, se divertia com cada palavra tola que saia daqueles lábios suculentos que tanto amava. Damon a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo o corpo esguio para junto do seu, enquanto que Elena passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Damon, com uma de suas mãos acariciando sua nuca com suavidade.

Quando separaram seus lábios, Elena, mais uma vez, sorriu, enquanto enchia o rosto de Damon com beijos carinhosos. Ela parou em seguida, olhando fixamente no olhar de Damon.

\- Eu tenho uma novidade pra você.

\- E qual seria? – Damon perguntou, acariciando o rosto de Elena com as pontas dos dedos.

\- O que você acha de uma criança para encher esse apartamento com mais amor e alegria? – Ela perguntou baixo enquanto sentia Damon congelar em seus braços, voltando seu olhar para ele.

\- Você... Está...

\- Não disse isso. – Elena o interrompeu e um suspiro baixo, frustrado, pode ser ouvido por ela saindo dos lábios de seu amor.

\- Então você não está?

\- Responde minha pergunta. – Ela o incentivou carinhosamente.

Damon riu baixo e respondeu:

\- Eu ia adorar. Adoraria ver brinquedos espalhados pelo apartamento, uma criança correndo de um lado para o outro desse apartamento, ouvindo aquelas músicas para bebês e dançando de fralda pela sala. – Ambos deram risadas.

Os olhos de Elena estavam carregados de água, ela estava feliz, sentia-se hormonalmente diferente, tudo a emocionava ultimamente, mas ela já sabia suas razões para estar assim.

Já da parte de Damon, ele havia reparado, não apenas nas emoções afloradas de Elena, mas nas mudanças gradativas que aconteciam com seu corpo. Damon já desconfiava de que Elena poderia estar grávida, ela estava ficando ainda mais encorpada do que já era, estava linda, irresistível aos seus olhos, mas será que ela não estava...

\- Eu estou grávida, Damon. – Elena disse, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio de Damon, pegando-o de surpresa.

Damon riu, não conseguia acreditar direito.

\- Grávida? – Ele perguntou novamente para ter certeza de que havia escutado certo. – Você tem certeza?

\- Tenho meu amor, está aqui. – Elena pegou um envelope que ela havia deixado em cima da mesa e entregou para Damon que o abriu e leu em um cartão com o desenho de um bebê as palavras: "Feliz Natal, Meu Amor!" e o resultado de um exame de sangue anexado junto do cartão, com a resposta sobre gravidez "positivo".

A felicidade mal cabia dentro do peito de Damon e Elena, os dois caíram na risada e se abraçaram por longas horas, se deixando envolver pelos braços um do outro.

 **The End**


End file.
